Generation of an experimental model of hypertension in the rat. Reflecting the focus of the PPG on clinically relevant cellular ionic events and their role in myogenic vascular tone, the model of choice will be the ouabain hypertensive rat. This induced form of hypertension along with matched controls will provide a source of various vascular preparations including intact arteries and vascular cells. ? Measurement of endogenous and exogenous ouabain (and other compounds) in the circulation of animals. ? Preparation of acutely dissociated myocytes from rat and mice arterioles. ? Breeding and genotyping of transgenic mice. The primary purpose of the Core is three fold. First it will provide new and/or unique tools for extensive use by the various projects of the PPG. Each of the tools and resources to be provided is directly related to the aims of the PPG projects. As such, the core will serve an essential role by providing tools and reagents on a routine basis that would otherwise prove to be burdensome and/or beyond the expertise of the individual projects of the PPG. Second, the core will serve to coordinate the activities of the PPG projects so that the various reagents and preparations can be studied (when appropriate) simultaneously by different methods in the each of the PPG projects. Third, the core will promote the most efficient generation and use of tools by the PPG investigators Considerable experience exists within the PPG - all investigators have very extensive and published expertise with the various vascular preparations proposed. Dr. Hamlyn is one of the originators (with Drs. Yuan, Pamnani and Haddy) of the hypertensive rat model used in the program. He has over ten years of hands on experience with the model (more than any other investigator worldwide) and is the only individual in the PPG with detailed knowledge and experience of the model paradigm. Dr. Golovina has extensive experience with the cellular and molecular methods.